Princess
by LoudNoisesXD
Summary: A heated moment between student America and teacher England . "Quick! In here!" "Where?" "Here! Follow my voice!" There was a thudd. "Not there!" !Warning Lemon! A fic for a perverted friend


**_Princess_  
**

**Author's note: !Warning Lemon! A story dedicated to my perv of a friend who chose **

** the pairing, what they're about to do and where they're about to do it.**

** -Wink wink nudge nudge- XD**

"Quick! In here!" "Where!" "Here! Follow my voice!" There was a thudd. "Not there!" "This is harder than it seems I can't see a blasted thing!" "Exactly, so neither can any staff that happen to be passing by" there was a slow pause, "Good point" Arthur stepped forward, this time reaching a hand out in front of him to see if there were any more desks blocking his path. Slowly and steadily he navigated his way, across the classroom, to the guiding voice of the person he'd snuck here to meet.  
"Glad to see you made it in one piece" whispered a tall, grinning blonde haired young man. "Well not everyone can move with as much elegance and grace as me" Arthur, an equally as blonde, however not quite as tall, teacher, retorted sarcastically in response to his student's joke. "No, not even a princess." The young man's grin grew darker as he drew closer to Arthur. "Watch that tongue of yours Alfred, or you'll be in detention with me tomorrow." Threatened Arthur, as they drew even closer together. Once the gap between them had been closed, Alfred whispered "but you seem to be forgetting something Princess" putting extra emphasis on the "Princess" "You only rule this place during the day, whereas during the night I rule THIS place" as he said it he ran the tips of his fingers from the corner of Arthur's mouth down to his hips.

He held Arthur's waist with both hands and pulled him in even further, closing the gap between their mouths, their lips ran over each other's, softly at first, becoming rougher until they had to part for air. When they parted Alfred wasted no time and dived straight for the nape of the smaller man's neck, kissing at first, then licking and sucking it, leaving almost perfect dark circles in his wake. As his lips worked at Arthur's neck, Alfred's fingers worked at the buttons on their shirts, leaving both of them shirtless by the time Arthur pulled his head up into another kiss. This time it was rougher, more needy. Arthur felt Alfred's tongue begging entrance to his mouth, he opened it, allowing their tongues to meet and massage each other. As this was happening both men struggled with buttons and zips, desperately trying to get rid of the barrier separating their almost painful arousal. Soon shoes, socks and trousers joined the shirts on the floor, quickly followed by boxers. They stood entwined in each other, behind the teachers desk, completely naked, their need for each other clearly visible. "No going slow today, I wont be able to stand it, I need you." gasped Arthur as he broke away from the heated kiss. Alfred grinned, he loved how impatient Arthur got during their after school sex ritual, he loved teasing him, making him wait for it, but he couldn't hold on either, Arthur was going to get his way today. "As you wish Princess." Once again putting emphasis on the "Princess" earning him a scowl from Arthur. He turned the smaller man around, bending him over so that this shoulders, arms and head rested on the desk. Both moaned when he pressed his throbbing member slowly into the slightly older man, once he'd got it in all the way he paused before drawing it out slowly and pushed it back in, he did this until the slight grunts of pain were replaced by a few moans of pleasure, then he quickened his pace, eliciting more and louder moans from his lover. Then he slowed down, Alfred pulled him up into a standing position, at which Arthur moaned, he then knelt down, pulling Arthur with him so that he was on his lap and turned him over so that they were now facing each other. "What was that for? I was enjoying that position" Sulked Arthur. "Someone's walking past" Alfred whispered in explanation, "we're out of sight behind this desk and I can prevent you from moaning so loudly like this" grinned the younger man. "I wasn't moaning that loudly!" protested Arthur. Alfred didn't bother answering, instead he placed his mouth over Arthur's and thrust into him, deeply. He continued, thrusting harder and faster, desperate to satisfy both his and his lover's need, they were both pressing their lips to each other's desperately trying to muffle each other's moans, desperate not to get caught, yet desperate to give each other the most pleasure possible. Until Alfred felt Arthur's walls grip suddenly around him as his lover came, pushing him over the edge too. It left them led, Alfred collapsed on top of Arthur, the only sound being the sound of their panting, until Arthur broke the silence, "Same time tomorrow?" Alfred grinned, "Sure thing Princess."

**So what'd you reckon? Please leave nice comments with plenty I can improve upon :) it's my first fic too, let me know if you want more**


End file.
